A Wave of Flames
by Ordinary Olivia
Summary: Elsa's life had been particularly calm before one day, she experiences a particularly wild scene on the peaks of the mountain of Arendelle, in which she meets Jack Frost, a humble and handsome young man, and a cruel Spirit of Fire and Destruction; Carmella. This story follows Jack's struggle to return to his realm, Elsa's quest to understand her powers, and their unfolding love.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa smiled softly as she looked over the frozen kingdom of Arendelle. It was mid-winter and the snow was settling softly on the peaks of all the houses and the long pavement roads that intertwined to form her kingdom. She was sitting at the edge of a fountain, which had been crystalized into thick yet cruelly beautiful ice sculptures through the touch of Elsa's magical powers over ice, frost and snow. She let a finger softly caress over the surface of the ice, smiling at her platinum blonde hair that had been elegantly braided down her back by her loving sister Anna.

She turned her head away for a moment, staring at the mountains covered in peaks of blanched snow that looked soft to the touch. She recollected thoughts of her past, on her coronation day in which she revealed her magical powers and isolated herself in the mountains in her castle made out of ice, which had long ago melted.

Elsa's eyes squinted softly, as she saw a scene unfold on the mountain. It was as if a giant hole opened above the mountain, like a portal. She watched as a young woman flew out of it, riding on nothing but red light. She squinted more, trying to make out more details of the woman. She got up and to her realization, saw that the woman was floating on what appeared to be fire. She watched as the portal began to close and the woman began floating away, but there was something else that floated out of the portal.

It was a man, or a boy, a male figure, she was certain, who flew on plains of ice and snow. Her eyes widened and her heart jumped in her chest. Someone else existed with powers to control ice, frost and snow, like her? She thought she was the only one cursed in Arendelle with her powers, but then again, they did not look like they derived from Arendelle.

Elsa watched the two magnificently battle in the sky above the mountains, throwing fire and ice that collided with sparks in the sky. She watched the mountain quiver and shake from the efforts of the two. Who were they and why were they fighting? The snow shook upon the mountain, and began to roll off of the side. Her eyes widened as she saw piles and piles of snow that shook, falling and rolling down the mountain and crushing trees bellow. If the two magical beings continued, who knows what kind of havoc they could bring to Arendelle.

"They need to be stopped," Elsa whispered to herself.

She turned around, her sapphire cloak engulfing her body as she marched back towards her royal palace. She opened the doors, marching with purpose into her castle. The two guards stood at the doorways, worried looks clouding their faces as Elsa directed them with a pointed finger.

"Guards, assemble your finest men. There are two beings who are wreaking havoc over Arendelle and they need to be stopped." Elsa said, and the two nodded and marched off towards the armory, where she could hear orders being thrown.

She could hear the small patters of feet coming down the hallway, and she caught the eyes of an anxious Anna staring at her with worry.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" she said, walking slowly towards her sister.

Elsa walked over to her younger sister, grasping her arms into her hands and pulling her into a hug. She then grasped her arms and tugged backwards, so she could look at her sister hard in the face.

"There's a disturbance in the mountains. I'm scared it could be the fall of Arendelle." Elsa said.

A look of worry casted over Anna's face, and she wrapped her arms around her body in a comforting manner. "What do you mean?"

Elsa shook her head softly, her platinum hair sweeping back across head multiple times. "I saw these two people, a man and a woman, emerged from what seemed to be a portal. One had the power to control ice and snow, a man like myself, and the other, a woman who was able to control fire."

Anna furrowed her eyebrows together and placed a hand on her older sister's shoulder. "But how are they a disturbance? The man is like you, and you are not a disturbance."

"They were fighting, Anna. Fire against ice. It caused the mountain to rumble and there was so much snow that fell off the side. Anna, it crushed trees." Elsa said, desperation in her voice.

Anna's eyes widened with fear. She nodded softly and embraced her sister into a tight hug, resting her head on her shoulder for a moment.

"Please be careful," Anna whispered into her sister's ear.

Elsa smoothed back her sister's hair and tugged herself out of her arms with a devious smile. "Of course I will."

Minutes later, Elsa was riding upon a brilliant white horse, her fleet of men behind her as they moved towards the edge of the mountain top. They saw the destruction of flora and fauna; crushed trees that were splintered, some charred, others fallen over. Paths were cleared and some embers within burnt down trees still glowed bright orange.

As they reached the tip of the mountain, they could hear the destruction unfolding above. There were noises that sounded like blasts, followed by falling objects and breaking trees, shouts and yelps. Elsa and her fleet rode to the tip of the mountain, pausing as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

The young man had platinum blonde hair, which seemed almost the exact same as Elsa's. His skin was stark white and his eyes were bright blue, and from the palms of his hands he emitted brilliant silver blasts of ice, that were piercingly sharp, aimed directly at the figure before him. In one hand he held a wooden staff with a curled end that also projected the brilliant silver ice that shot like daggers at the woman. He was dressed moderately, with a lack of shoes, which caused Elsa's eyebrows to crease together. He was shooting brilliantly sharp ice daggers at the woman before him.

She was unlike anyone Elsa had ever seen before. Sure, she had seen beautiful woman before. She had seen her mother and her younger sister Anna, both beautiful. She had met young, beautiful women at balls that were held at the castle, but she had not seen a beauty such as this woman before. Her features were cruelly extravagant; high cheek bones, full, dark red lips, high eyebrows that were thick and to the point, and long, dark brown hair that was let out freely, falling to her hips. Her eyes were bright orange, and her skin was olive, clear and beautiful. She was cloaked in an attire much similar to Elsa's. It was a fiery orange dress with a bright red train, and then fell off her shoulders elegantly. It sparkled under the sunlight and looked itself like it was crafted from embers. Her face expressed cockiness and cruelty, much unlike the young mans, which held a simple hope of determination and honesty.

They juxtaposed each other so perfectly, Elsa thought.

Elsa held up her hands in the air, high above her head, aiming towards the two who were so deeply caught in their battle against fire and ice, that they did not notice the queen of Arendelle and her fleet.

"Stop! Both of you! I command it!" Elsa yelled at the two of them.

The young man turned his head, his eyes widened at the sight of Elsa. His cheeks flushed brightly red and there was a moment in silence, in which he hung in the air, staring directly at Elsa. The beautiful yet tragically dark-mannered woman looked at the two of them, caught in a deep stare, and took this opportunity to leave. She flung herself high in the air, propelling herself with liquid fire that shot forwards towards Elsa's fleet, latching onto clothes and burning flesh. They shrieked and cursed, firing arrows towards the woman.

Elsa shook her head and stared upon the woman, who held what appeared to be a snow globe in her hand. She grinned purposely and directed her attention towards the young man with stark white skin and platinum hair, yelling.

"I quite like Arendelle, Frost. I'm sure you will too, without a way back." She laughed and threw the snow globe forwards, and it expanded into a large portal, the one she had seen earlier onto the mountain.

"No!" The young man, Frost, screamed.

He dove forwards towards the portal, his hand extended, but as he reached it, a flicker of flames engulfed the entrance, and he screamed loudly as the flames flickered against the bare flesh of his arm, burning skin and causing large welts to rise. The portal snapped closed in a second and the thick background of burnt and fallen trees returned to his gaze.

Elsa extended her hand, shooting shards of ice towards the portal, but it was too late, it was already gone.

The young boy fell to the ground, his knees hitting heavily and his staff falling away from him. With his unburnt arm, he smashed his fist against the ash-stained ground and cursed beneath his breath.

Elsa, hesitantly, stared back towards her men, who were all badly wounded. She clenched her fist tightly at her side and looked back towards the young man. She could not let him get away; she needed to understand. She needed to know more about this boy, who seemed so much like her. She took a step, ice sliding from beneath her feet and spreading out so it moved hastily towards the young man, coming under his knees.

"Huh?" He whispered to himself, and then turned his head upwards, staring upon a kind-faced Elsa.

"Who— who are you?" He asked, his eyes widening with surprise as he stared at the ice that was beginning to form around them, the pattern of snowflakes embedding within the silver surface.

"My name is Elsa, and I am Queen of Arendelle. The correct question is who are you and what are you doing in my kingdom?"

He tilted his head down and used his hands to jump up to his feet, a cloud of snow rising and twirling around his body majestically. "I'm Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun and Snow Spirit, of course."

Elsa blinked, like what he had said had unfazed her completely and she stood dumbfounded. She crossed her arms over her chest, and unimpressed glare passing over her face.

"Does that mean anything to you?" He asked, cocking up an eyebrow. He held his injured arm in his spare arm, cradling it softly.

Elsa shrugged, "Not really."

An exasperated look came upon Jack's face. "Surely you know of the Guardians?"

"The who?"

Jack raised his eyebrows even more, then stared onwards, at the castle that stood bellow. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, unlike the human world that was filled with humble abodes and skyscrapers.

"A castle. Wow." He said, walking forwards, past Elsa and her injured fleet.

"Um, yes, but that's beside the point. You cannot just enter my realm through some portal, which I never even thought existed, shooting ice out of your palms and battling some fire lady and almost causing an avalanche that swallowed so much of the forest of Arendelle! You could have hurt so many people, Mr. Jack Frost." Elsa said, exasperated and angry rising in her voice.

Jack turned his head, a mischief look rising upon his face. "Carmella, Spirit of Fire and Destruction. She was creating massive fire in my realms and she set fire to North's—" He paused, seeing Elsa's confused glance, "Santa Claus' factory. She stole all of his snow globes, which was what she used to create a portal to come to your land. Now I am imprisoned here in your land until I can find a way to teleport back."

Elsa crossed her hands over her chest. "I still don't understand so much, Jack."

But there was something about this Guardian of Fun and Spirit of Snow and Ice that Elsa had found so intriguing. Very much like her, he was able to project snow, ice and frost from his palm and wooden staff, and he had been crowned a Guardian for it, whatever that term represented in his realm. She had assumed that it was something important. As much as she wanted to imprison him for there was that tiny percentage of fear that her kingdom could fall into the clutches of an eternal winter again, she had to trust him. Everything about him was so similar to her, which made her feel like she had a place, a purpose out of Arendelle. There were more like her. It wasn't just her who was blessed with the curse of controlling ice, frost and snow.

Jack lifted his handsome face, smoothing his platinum hair to the side, so his brilliantly, beautifully blue eyes stared at Elsa, almost pleading. She could feel the goodness in him. She knew that he was not a bad person and that he had no affiliation with evil. His eyes were tender and kind, despite the mischief that lingered behind them.

"I know, Elsa, and I'm sorry about what happened to your forest. I was trying to prevent Carmella from hurting anyone. If she saw that the winters here were so prosperous, she would cause eternal summers that would kill all your crops and dry up all your rivers, lakes and oceans. She would set fires to forests and houses and it would be the end of Arendelle, like she has been doing upon the North Pole. You have to trust me, Elsa, please, I need to get back to my realm."

Elsa took in a deep breath, nodding approvingly. "Of course I'll help you. I will escort you and my fleet of men back to my castle and we can get you back to the castle and talk to you about this interesting Carmella character."

He smiled gratefully and there was a twinkle in his eyes as he saw the frost that was created at her feet as she walked gracefully towards her horse. It was the start of an interesting relationship between the two realms, and more importantly, Jack and Elsa.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is your castle?" Jack gaped, his mouth opened, clearly aghast.

Elsa snickered softly, the corners of her mouth rising into a grin as she proudly stood, looking upon the entrance of her castle, in which a thin layer of frost had been casted over it. She wondered if this was from the conflict between Jack and this interesting Carmella character.

"Yes, it is," she smiled, as her and her injured fleet trudged towards the gate doors, "Come, you will meet my sister Anna and her lovely husband Kristoff, perhaps even Olaf, if he is around."

Jack's attention picked up, and he looked towards Elsa feverishly. "Is Olaf your husband, the king?"

A gurgled laugh came from Elsa, who tried desperately to surpress her rudeness, but simply could not. She giggled and grin, covering her face out of embarrassment. It was so unlike a queen to laugh the way she had, to bemuse herself of Jack Frost, a curious inhabitant who had merely destroyed her kingdom. But Olaf, her husband? A king?

"Why are you laughing?" Jack pouted, then grinded his teeth together.

Elsa let her hands drop to her sides, shaking her head apologetically. "I'm terribly sorry, it's just that Olaf is actually a snowman."

Jack blinked, "Are you crazy? If he's just a snowman…"

She just shook her head. He would see.

The doors opened for Elsa and her fleet, and a small group of nurses rushed hastily towards the injured men. A pudgy woman who wore her dark hair braided back went and looked over Elsa.

"My queen, are you harmed?" she asked, sincerity filling her voice.

Elsa shook her head with a smile, dismissing the woman. "No, I was unharmed. Please, help my men and take care of them."

The woman nodded, obeying Elsa with great respect, and hurried off. She turned her head to find Jack, mouth slightly open, staring directly at her. Her eyebrows rose and she continued to walk, turning her face forwards. Why was he so fixated on her? Did he not have royalty in the realm that he was from, or was he a peasant? Elsa let her hands fall behind her, locking them together.

"Elsa!" A feminine voice that could have only been recognized as Anna's came from the top of the stairs.

She hurried down them, emerald dress clutched tightly in the balls of her fists. Elsa saw Kristoff emerging behind her, a worried glance on his face as he slowly moved down the stairs, following after Anna. Anna ran towards her, slamming into her so hard that Elsa's breath escaped her. Her arms wrapped tightly around her pale body and she engulfed her in a tight embrace which seemed to last forever.

"I was so worried when I heard the nurses were needed," she breathed into her sister's neck, shaking her head, "Please don't ever leave again."

"Anna, it's my duty as queen."

She shook her head, looking up at her, "It's your fleet's duty. You don't ever have to leave."

"But then I will have been granted these powers for nothing," Elsa grinned.

Kristof spoke, now somewhere in front of them, where Jack was standing before Elsa was attacked by Anna's heartfelt hugs. She tilted her head above her sister's ginger hair to find Kristoff greeting Jack curiously. Her eyes watched his calm and mischievous manner, how he was quite cocky, but Elsa could always find a nervous need for approval in his actions. She saw the little things about him that the rest did not. She saw good in him.

Anna released her sister, now also curious by the new guest who had arrived.

"Who is this, Elsa?" she asked, wide eyes turning over towards the young man with the frosty white snow. "He looks so much like you."

Elsa and Jack both scrunched their noses, looking at each other's for a brief moment, a look of affection washing over them. Embarrassed, Elsa let out a nervous laugh and looked to the side, while Jack remained smiling, staring at her for another moment, before answering one of Kristoff's previous questions.

"I'm from a different realm, yes. It was Carmella who was the one who wished to inflict damage onto your realm, Arendelle, I believe? I was only trying to stop her but she closed the portal. Like I had said, she's terrible and is almost impossible to stop. It was interesting when I crossed Elsa's path and discovered that we both had the ability to control snow, ice and frost. I guess that's how I get my last name…" He continued to ramble on.

Anna grinned, looking in the direction of Elsa, who dismissed her childish glance. She rolled her eyes at her subtle attempt to point out that he was attractive, and much Elsa's type, if she even had a type.

"Yes, this is Jack Frost. He is not from Arendelle but he is trying to do good for us by trying to stop this evil Carmella, who can be back at any second. She has dangerously fiery powers, literally. She can cause draught and fires and essentially could try to take apart Arendelle and make it her kingdom. Because Jack doesn't have a way home, we will happily allow him to stay as a guest in our castle, until he can find a way home." Elsa spoke, so that nearly everyone in the room could hear.

Kristoff nodded and turned towards one of the unharmed fleet leaders, silently sending him an order to keep a look out for a beautiful Carmella, who could spread a fire of evil across the land.

"Well, we'd love to have you stay, Jack!" Anna smiled, nodding her head vigorously. "I'd like to hear more about your experience as a Guardian. It's interesting that you and Elsa have nearly the exact same power, and hair color, actually."

"That's great. I promise I won't be much of a nuisance. If anything, I'll only make this place more enjoyable. I am the Guardian of Fun, after all," he said charmingly, brushing his frosty white hair to the side of his face so his brilliant blue gems of eyes glowed happily towards Elsa.

Elsa smiled from the corner of her lips, trying to supress her eagerness to drill him with an abnormal amount of questions, but instead, took in a deep breath.

"We'll have a large dinner to celebrate your arrival. I'm sure others in the castle would like to know that there is another ice and snow welder in our kingdom," she said professionally.

"Sounds great, I'm starved!" Jack said, a mischievous and large grin spreading across his pale face.

A few hours past after Elsa had checked in on her fleet and escorted Jack to the Nurse's Wing for his mildly injured arm. She had left him there, to get it fixed up and bandaged by the nurses, and had politely exited, heading towards her quarters.

Her mind was reeling with questions to ask him, but every time she thought of a question, it came out as a polite jumble of words about the protection of her kingdom. She didn't know what it was. There was something about him that made her so nervous. She was always the most powerful in her kingdom, and in a selfish way, Elsa felt like he was over-ruling her in that department. It made her uncomfortable. He made her feel like she was dangerously out of control, especially with Carmella running about, burning down things.

She was going to speak with him after supper, she knew it. She had to. She had never met another person like herself, someone who could control snow and ice. Was he born with it? She wanted to know everything about him, what being a Guardian was like, why he was referenced as a spirit, how he had such control of his powers, how his hair was just magically perfect and eyes glittered… She shook her head, her hormones teasing her.

Of course, she knew Jack was cute. Everyone in the kingdom seemed to think so. Anna had successfully pointed it out numerous times, but regardless, Elsa wished to feel nothing towards him. She knew he wasn't a threat, but what if he was family? Of course, Elsa knew that she was supposedly born with her powers, but ever since Jack showed up, she had wondered whether or not Elsa was conceived in this land or not. Maybe she was from elsewhere and her parents never told her. She knew for certain no one else in Arendelle could control snow like her and there was supposedly an abundance of Guardians with an assortment of powers in his realm. Maybe she belonged there.

Elsa shakily draped a silver shawl over her shoulders, her hands clasping at the edge of the window that looked upon Arendelle; the window in which she first saw Jack from. She could see the destruction that was done to part of the forest on top of the mountain, the broken and charred trees. She knew that great chaos was ahead, and she wondered if she would be able to stop it, and if Jack would help her along her side.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed from behind her door, "Hurry up, you take forever!"

Elsa straightened up, staring at the silver gown that she had procreated with her powers. It was similar to the first gown she had made, blue, fitted, sparkly and beautiful, except this time it cut off above her knees and lengthened in the back. It was strapless, but she wore a translucent white shawl above her shoulders to keep her warm, with a hood that was encrusted with warm, white rabbit fur. She looked like an ice queen, she remarked with a grin.

Anna slammed open the door with an ungraceful swoop of the hand, barging inside as Elsa finished her classical side braid, looking upon her younger sister, who was gowned in a less provocative and more covered plum dress. She smiled upon her sister, watching her eyes widened in surprise.

"Elsa… You look beautiful," Anna said in awe.

She turned away, her face glowing red, "You think so?"

"I know so! Jack is going to want to build a kingdom out of ice when he sees you," Anna smiled.

Elsa, embarrassed, held her face in her hands, grinning and shaking her head.

"Oh, come on, you so like him!" She giggled.

She lowered her hands from her face and shrugged her shoulders slightly, looking towards her bedroom window, "Maybe. Honestly, Anna, ever since the whole Hans thing, romance hasn't even been an option for me. I've been running a kingdom, I just don't think I have time for a boyfriend, or… Whatever. I have Arendelle to protect and there's just no time."

Anna's eyes widened with disappointment, and she eagerly grasped upon her sister's arm, "But you've never even dated anybody! How do you know it will take up your time? Maybe Jack could help you rule the kingdom. He's just so much like you—"

"Exactly, Anna. He's so much like me. And there are people from his realm that are so much like us. Have you ever wondered why I've never fit into Arendelle, why people viewed me as a witch? Maybe I don't belong here."

"No, you know that's not true. You were born the way you were, and we love you here!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa wrapped her arms around her shoulders softly, looking down at her feet. She took in a deep breath and shook her head. As much as she had tried to open up to her sister, it was impossible. She always had troubles opening up to everyone, about anything. Elsa always blamed it on her father for trying to make her conceal her powers and emotions, and it had been the downfall of her since.

"Come on, let's go to the dinner table. I'm sure Jack and Kristoff are waiting."


End file.
